Ultimate Comics: Captain America
Ultimate Comics: Captain America =Issues= *Ultimate Comics: Captain America #1 *Ultimate Comics: Captain America #2 *Ultimate Comics: Captain America #3 *Ultimate Comics: Captain America #4 =Overall plot= Rogers learns that the Captain America project was maintained after he was lost in World War II. A more aggressive successor was selected for USA operations during the Vietnam War. The "1960s Captain America" (named Frank Simpson) has returned and is not pleased with the return of the World War II Cap and seeks to make himself the only active Cap. Rather than kill Rogers, Simpson instead beats him to the point of collapse. Steve wakes up two days later in the French hospital where he is given a briefing by SHIELD Director Danvers about Simpson. Frank Simpson's background is similar to the circumstances of Steve Rogers. Swept up in nationalistic pride, he attempted to join the United States Army in order to serve overseas, but due to his original physical stature he is rejected. He is then inducted into a secret program similar to that of "Project: Rebirth". Due to the formula of the Super Soldier Serum having died with the death of Dr Abraham Erskine, he went through a painful combination of steroids as well as physical and psychological training in order to prepare for his assignment. Danvers reveals that originally, Simpson was overjoyed about serving his country and amassed a high enemy casualty count. But then the psychological pressure began to wear on him and one day after an operation for the Phoenix Program he simply disappeared. Rogers, sensing that Carol told him this in order for him to make it look like he went AWOL, subdued Danvers and left to hunt down Frank Simpson. Once in Vietnam, Rogers' search for Simpson results in being told about a secret village deep in the Vietnamese forest. Unfortunately, the source of this news along with the rest of the village has a synthesis of the Super Soldier Serum via Simpson's blood flowing through them and Steve is captured and taken prisoner. Day after day he is physically and psychologically tortured and Simpsons attempts to brainwash him with anti-American diatribes. One day two S.H.I.E.L.D. employees sent to rescue Steve are captured and later executed because they are mistaken for assassins. Steve upon seeing this begins to pray and Simpson decides to indulge in his beliefs before executing him. The page then fades to black as Simpson enters to execute Steve, but with a sound of physical pain emanating from the prison cell. The sound of pain was the result of Frank screaming after having snake venom spat directly into his eyes from Steve. After a lengthy hand-to-hand fight with an argument about morality, Steve was able to emerge victorious over Simpson. Aware of the fact that he was surrounded by gun toting villagers with Super Soldier Serum flowing in their veins, he warns them that if they persisted in aiming to kill him, he will treat them as enemy combatants and show them no mercy. After the surrender of the villagers, a rescue by S.H.I.E.L.D., and some time to recuperate, Steve is seen having a beer with Hawkeye where he tells Hawkeye that he did not know if he would make it out of that jungle alive and it was God that sent him the cobra. Hawkeye intimates that the Devil is another possibility. Feeling the need to put Frank on the right path and to lead him on the right path, Rogers visits Simpson in the Triskelion where he is hospitalized under supervision and begins to read the Bible to him Category:Captain America (comic-series) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ultimate Comics: Captain America C